I Won't Let You
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyangka bahwa aku bisa-bisanya seperti ini! Bahkan aku tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi... Kenapa? (full of Tenten Tribute) Pair utama, SasuTen.


I Won't Let You...

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Chara: [Uchiha Sasuke x Tenten], [Sabaku Gaara x Tenten], [Akasuna Sasori x Tenten]

Summary: Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyangka bahwa aku bisa-bisanya seperti ini! Bahkan aku tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi... Kenapa? (full of Tenten Tribute) Pair utama, SasuTen.

A/N: Sekarang Natsu putuskan untuk membuat FanFic bercharakan character kesukaan Natsu, yaitu Tenten! XD Melihat Tenten di manga, seperti melihat diri sendiri. Cuma kalo Tenten lebih terbuka, Natsu lebih pasif. Kayak Hinata. Jadi setengah mirip Tenten, setengah mirip Hinata. :v Karena di dunia nyata, Natsu itu pendiam dan kata temen-temen sekelas tuh 'Misterius dan Dingin'. Kadang Natsu ngomongnya nge-jleb langsung kalau lagi berantem sama temen, tapi nadanya dingin dan gak teriak-teriak. Kata temen-temen, kalau ngomong sama Natsu, jangan sembarangan, entar rencana-rencana tersembunyi mereka ketebak sama Natsu. Soalnya Natsu pakai logika setiap saat. :v Masa sih? Padahal di rumah, Natsu gila loh. :v :v :v Mungkin karena dari kecil Tou-_chan _(Papaku Tersayang) dari kecil udah ngajarin Natsu untuk ngasah kemampuan berlogika Natsu.

Menurut Natsu, mungkin lebih tepatnya karena Natsu ini Cancer bergolongan darah O. :3 Siapa disini yang Cancer? Disini ada yang Scorpio gak? Lagi nyari cowok bintang Scorpio. :v (inilah yang namanya Jones) _**#abaikan**_

Siapa yang kangen sama Tenten yang manis itu? XD Tunjuk jariiii!

Sekarang Neji kita simpan dulu di kulkas **#dezigh **Tenten kita pasangkan ke cowok-cowok cool dan ganteng kesayangan Author ini, SasuGaaSaso!

Baiklah, silahkan menikmati. Tidak suka? Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membacanya! Daripada sakit mata, hayoo?

Disclaimer? Tentu saja Masashi Kishimoto yang super baik dan jenius karena membuat manga Naruto Shippuden yang cocok sama _style _Natsu! XD

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dikepol dua berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia menguap sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Terlihat pada _tag name _gadis itu di bagian dada kiri seragamnya, Tenten.

"Sepertinya aku berangkat terlalu pagi." Memang, saat itu masih agak gelap. Ia takut telat karena sudah dua kali ia telat dan dihukum membersihkan ruangan labor kimia yang sudah berdebu itu.

"Haah, ingin tidak telat, malah berangkat terlalu pagi. Saat ingin tidak berangkat terlalu pagi, malah telat." Tenten menghela napas. Ia membenarkan _sweater _tanpa lengan berwarna krem yang membaluti kemeja putihnya dan dasi merahnya. Itu merupakan seragamnya. Ia mengenakan rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna merah.

Saat sedang berjalan dengan malasnya, ia tertabrak oleh seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan arah berlawanan darinya.

"Eh.." Tenten oleng. Seseorang itu meminta maaf kepadanya sambil menahan Tenten yang oleng.

Saat Tenten menoleh kepada orang itu, ia terpana melihat sosok laki-laki tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Berambut merah dengan tato kanji merah bertuliskan 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Tenten mencoba untuk tenang, "Oh, ya. Tak apa-apa."

"Hm, baguslah." Pemuda itu melihat lambang sekolahnya pada seragamnya. "Kau bersekolah di Rikudou International School ya?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah?"

"Aku takut telat. Jadinya berangkat jam segini." Tenten menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil nyengir.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku ingin melanjutkan lari pagiku. Hati-hati lah di jalan."

Tenten mengangguk, "Kau juga."

Pemuda itu berlari meninggalkannya.

"Wuah, laki-laki tadi ganteng sekali ya." Tenten senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia jadi bersemangat untuk sekolah, sehingga ia berlari menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: I Won't Let You...=**

.

.

.

Tenten duduk di tangga depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah dengan wajah cemberut.

_Sial, pintu masih terkunci. Seharusnya aku datang lebih telat lagi._ Gerutunya dalam hati.

Tenten yang bosan karena tak ada yang ia bisa lakukan di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah, ia memilih berjalan-jalan ke lingkungan sekolahnya.

Hatinya tergugah karena suasana pagi yang tentram dan sejuk. Ia tersenyum sambil menikmati jalan-jalannya di lingkungan sekolahnya yang besar. Yah, sekolahnya memang termasuk sekolah terfavorit di seluruh jepang.

Tenten cukup bangga bisa masuk ke sekolah itu karena saat ujian masuk, ia mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Tentu saja, ia sudah belajar dengan keras selama 3 tahun di SMP agar bisa masuk ke SMU ini.

Sekolah itu mencakup tingkat-tingkatan sekolah dari yang terendah sampai yang teratas. Dimulai dari Taman Kanak-Kanak, Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Tingkat Pertama, Sekolah Tingkat Utama, dan Universitas. Tetapi daerah SMU beda dari daerah tingkatan sekolah yang lain. TK di utara, SD di selatan, SMP di timur, SMU di barat, dan Universitas di barat laut. Rikudou International School mempunyai asrama untuk seluruh muridnya, itu pun bila si murid mau menempatinya.

Tenten punya kamar di asrama SMUnya, hanya saja ia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah sendiri.

Banyak yang memilih tinggal di rumah sendiri daripada asrama, hanya ada beberapa saja yang mau.

Tenten berjalan ke gudang tua yang entah mengapa pintunya terbuka. Gudang itu berada di luar dan tak terpakai. Lokasinya pun di pojokan halaman dan kurang diperhatikan.

"Jangan-jangan... Pencuri?" Bisa saja, karena sekolah ini bagus dan menyimpan barang-barang seni buatan para murid dan guru yang bisa mencapai jutaan harga jualnya.

Tenten mengendap-endap, ia berjalan menuju gudang. Di samping gudang, ada sapu yang biasa digunakan tukang bersih halaman. Tenten mengambilnya untuk dijadikan senjata.

Tenten melongokan kepalanya ke dalam, gelap. Maka ia masuk ke dalam gudang.

_Dimana dia_? Tenten menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan sambil berjalan masuk lebih dalam.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menyentakkan sapu yang dibawanya dan membekap mulutnya.

"Ummpph!" Tenten jatuh karena saat dibekap, seseorang itu pun mendorongnya ke belakang dan punggungnya menabrak tubuh orang itu. Tenten memberontak. Ia menginjak-injak kaki orang itu, tetapi orang itu tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Perempuan sepertimu ternyata tipe penyerang yang berani." Orang itu bersuara. Suaranya berat dan cukup seksi...

"Ummpph!?"

"Kau datang untuk bercinta denganku, kan?"

_Apaaaaaa!?_. Tenten terbelalak kaget dan kesal.

Tenten memberontak lebih keras, _Jangan-jangan orang ini orang mesum yang tak tahu sopan santun!? Tidaaaaakkk! Kami-sama! Ammaterasu Ommikami! Tasukete kureeeeee!_

Orang itu mengubah posisi mereka. Sekarang Tenten berdempetan pada dinding dan orang itu mengurung dirinya dengan kedua tangannya pada dinding.

Tenten mendongak. Ia merona. Ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu, lelaki yang sangat tampan. Pemuda berambut merah berantakan –sama seperti orang yang tadi pagi menabraknya- dengan mata _hazel _gelap yang menawan. Wajahnya terlihat karena cahaya samar-samar dari pintu gudang. Pemuda itu memakai seragam sekolahnya, namun berantakan.

Tenten sadar dari keterpanaannya pada sosok pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Ia langsung memasang wajah galak.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, cowok mesum! Kalau kau macam-macam, kau akan kuadukan pada kepala sekolah!" hardiknya.

"_I don't care, little sweet chinese girl._" Sambutnya dengan desahan yang sensual. Pemuda itu menyeringai. Tenten berdegup kencang.

"T-Tidaaaaakkk! Lepaskan akuuuu!" Tenten dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong dada bidang berlapiskan seragam pemuda itu, namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Hooh.. Kau menarik sekali. Baru kau saja cewek yang menolakku. Biasanya, mereka yang datang menghampiri atau tidak menolak untuk kumainkan." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Tenten menegang.

Tanpa ragu, Tenten menampar pemuda tersebut.

**PLAK!**

Kedua tangan pemuda yang mengurungnya itu turun. Pemuda itu mundur selangkah sambil memandang tajam kepada Tenten yang wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"BRENGSEK KAU!" Tenten langsung menabrak pemuda itu, kemudian lari keluar dari gudang.

Pandangan pemuda itu mengekori Tenten yang keluar dari gudang. Setelahnya, ia menyeringai.

"Hebat, _chinese girl._" Pemuda itu menjilat kecil bibirnya. "Kau akan kucari dan kurampas."

.

.

.

Tenten berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah yang pintunya telah dibuka oleh kakek penjaga sekolah. Ia berlari menuju kelasnya dan masuk kesana. Ia menutup rapat pintu kelas itu dan berlari menuju bangkunya yang berada paling ujung ruangan. Ia memang tak suka duduk di depan.

_Kurang ajar! Brengsek! Cowok sialan!_. Tenten terus memaki-maki pemuda tadi dalam hatinya. Baru pertama kali ini ia bertemu cowok sebrengsek cowok tadi.

Ia takkan lagi mau bertemu pemuda itu. Ia tahu pemuda itu siswa dari sekolah ini.

Kelas di SMU itu ada banyak di tiap tingkatan kelasnya. Ada kelas dari A – H. Bayangkan saja dari kelas 1 SMU sampai 3 SMU, berapa banyak murid di setiap kelas.

Tapi Tenten baru pertama kali melihat pemuda itu. Sepertinya dia bukan dari kelas 10. Kakak kelas kah?

Tenten menepis semua pikiran tentang pemuda brengsek tadi. Sekarang, lebih baik ia diam di kelas menunggu teman-temannya datang.

Sambil menunggu, ia berkeliling dalam kelas. Hanya sekedar melihat-lihat kelasnya. Karena tak ada kerjaan, ia memeriksa setiap laci meja di kelasnya. Ia memang bukan anggota organisasi kelasnya, namun, tak ada salahnya kan?

"Hahaha, apa ini?" Tenten menemukan kertas-kertas dari dalam laci meja Naruto Namikaze, teman sekelasnya yang super aktif dan kocak. Di kertas-kertas tersebut, ada gambar-gambar mirip sosok guru olahraga, Anko Mitarashi, dan kepala sekolah, Tsunade Senju. Disana ada ilustrasi gambaran Anko sedang mengais-ngais tempat sampah dan Tsunade yang sedang memakai kostum monyet sambil manjat pohon. Tentu obyek asli dari gambar itu seumur hidupnya takkan melakukan hal memalukan tersebut.

Tenten tertawa renyah. Ia tahu dua guru itu merupakan guru yang dibenci Naruto karena kegalakannya. Tenten mengembalikan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam laci meja Naruto.

Ia kembali berkeliling.

Bosan berkeliling, ia berdiri di samping jendela kelas, memandang keluar jendela. Ia melihat, sudah ada beberapa murid telah datang dan sedang berjalan menuju dalam gedung sekolah. Tenten mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lingkungan sekolah yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela kelas. Kelasnya berada di lantai tingkat tiga.

Tak lama, beberapa teman-temannya masuk ke dalam kelas. Tenten menyapa mereka, mereka pun menyapa Tenten. Terus seperti itu sampai sudah seluruhnya datang. Bel pun dibunyikan. Mereka duduk manis di bangku masing-masing karena Kurotsuchi-_sensei_, guru mata pelajaran sejarah dunia, telah datang. Beliau memang terkenal tak pernah telat dan absen guru selama mengajar di sekolah itu sehingga mendapatkan penghargaan dari kepala sekolah.

Suasana ajar-mengajar pun dimulai.

.

.

"Kalian semua akan saya beri Pekerjaan Rumah. Kalian tahu apa itu Pekerjaan Rumah?" tanya Kurotsuchi-_sensei _kepada anak-anak muridnya.

"Tahu, _sensei_." Tentu saja mereka tahu.

"Jangan sampai kalian salah mengartikan antara Pekerjaan Rumah dari guru di sekolah dengan Pekerjaan Rumah dari orang tua ataupun saudara kalian di rumah. Saya menemukan murid seperti itu di kelas 10 – H."

"He? Memangnya siapa muridnya, _sensei_?" Sakura Haruno mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Maito Lee, anak laki-laki dari Maito Gai-_sensei_, guru Matematika kelas 2."

Oh, pantas. Sebenarnya anak itu tidak bodoh, hanya saja otaknya kadang nyambung kadang tidak.

"Baiklah, tugasnya adalah, cari profil tentang pahlawan prancis _Jeanne d' arc _ataupun bisa dipanggil _Joan of arc_, _Genghis Khan, Elizabeth I, Victoria IV, Marie Antoinette, _kedelapan penyihir wanita di _Salem, _dan _Constantin I_."

Astaga, banyak sekali.

"Maaf, _sensei_." Shion tunjuk jari.

"_Nani desuka?_"

"Kedelapan penyihir wanita di _Salem _itu memangnya pernah ditampilkan profilnya di sejarah? Hanya diberitahu bahwa mereka penyihir remaja yang bermain sihir di rumah temannya disaat salju sedang turun. Kemudian mereka ketahuan orang-orang dewasa dan dijatuhi hukuman mati yaitu hukuman gantung dari kejaksaan karena mengotori kesucian agama Kristen, bukan?"

"Pintar sekali. 100 untuk anda. Perhatikan, semuanya! Tentang penyihir wanita itu kalian cukup menuliskan saat-saat mereka melakukannya dan diadili saja. Profil mereka memang tidak ada, hanya diberitahu bahwa mereka berumur berkisar dari 14-16 tahun."

"Baik, _sensei_."

"Kalian cari di media apa saja. Internet? Boleh! Lebih bagus kalian mem-_print _potret mereka dan ditempelkan pada halaman buku tulis kalian yang kalian tuliskan profil mereka. Mengerti, anak-anak _sensei _yang pintar ini?"

"Mengerti, _sensei_!" jawab mereka semangat. Kebetulan mereka semua memang menyukai sejarah, maka dari itu mereka masuk ke kelas 10 – C. Dari kelas A – H, memang ada jurusan pelajaran yang disukai murid-murid tiap kelas masing-masing dan berwali kelaskan guru mata pelajaran yang sesuai dengan jurusan pelajaran kelas tersebut. Kelas 10 – C berwali kelaskan Kurotsuchi Nohara. Ia bersaudara dengan Rin Nohara yang menjadi wali kelas di 10 – F yang berjuruskan mata pelajaran Astronomi. Rin-_sensei _adalah guru mata pelajaran Astronomi sekaligus pembina klub Astronomi di sekolah itu.

Inilah daftar jurusan tiap kelas A – H. Semuanya sama persis dengan jurusan tiap kelas di kelas 1, 2, dan 3.

Kelas A adalah kelas Bahasa. Semua bahasa dunia mereka mempelajarinya dan terfokus pada pelajaran Bahasa Dunia.

Kelas B adalah kelas Matematika. Semua murid di kelas B pada kelas 1, 2, dan 3 menyukai pelajaran Matematika dan serius dalam mempelajarinya.

Kelas C adalah kelas Sejarah Dunia. Semua murid di kelas C pada kelas 1, 2, dan 3 menyukainya dan tak masalah diberi tugas sebanyak apapun asalkan itu tugas pelajaran Sejarah.

Kelas D adalah kelas IPA. Semua murid disana menyukai Biologi dan Fisika.

Kelas E adalah kelas Seni. Semua murid disana menyukai seni aliran mana saja.

Kelas F adalah kelas Astronomi. Semua murid disana menyukai pergerakan bintang, bulan, dan apapun yang berada di langit hitam di atas sana.

Kelas G adalah kelas Pelajaran Sosial (seperti pelajaran BK). Hampir semua murid di kelas G merupakan anggota OSIS.

Kelas H adalah kelas Olahraga. Semua murid disana menyukai pelajaran Olahraga dan sangat aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah apapun.

Tenten berada di kelas C karena ia menyukai sejarah. Terutama sejarah zaman _Rennaissance_.

Karena itu, sekolah tempat Tenten bersekolah adalah sekolah yang namanya termasuk dalam daftar nama sekolah terfavorit di seluruh jepang.

"Kumpulkan besok lusa, lusa saya mengajar di kelas ini, kan?" tanya Kurotsuchi-_sensei _kepada murid-muridnya sambil membereskan alat-alat mengajarnya karena jam istirahat pertama telah tiba.

"Baik, _sensei_! Dikumpulin besok atau hari ini juga tak masalah!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Ia memang mengidolakan tokoh _Victoria IV_, seorang ratu eropa yang cantik dan baik.

**(P.S: Natsu lupa Victoria itu ratu di negara mana, kayaknya inggris deh. Terus ratu Victoria yang cantik dan seneng main boneka pakai **_**dress **_**pink beserta perlengkapan acara minum teh itu entah yang keberapa karena ratu Victoria itu ada beberapa generasi. Maapin Natsu yaa.. -,-")**

"Haha, Naruto, dikumpulkan hari ini pasti takkan bisa. Karena kan banyak tokohnya." Kurotsuchi tersenyum. "Silahkan beristirahat." Kurotsuchi berlalu pergi dari kelas.

Mereka memberi salam. Kemudian langsung bersorak.

"Yeeeaaa! Istri idaman gue dijadiin pe-er! Ahay! _Victoriaaaa_!" Naruto girang.

"Wuuuuu! Kau mau punya istri seorang nenek-nenek? Dia udah tua tauk!" ejek Sakura.

"Enak aja! Keturunannya kan cantik banget!"

"Iya. Ada juga yang masih muda. Tapi pasti bakalan ogah nikah sama elo! Ketemu aja pasti emooh!" ejek Sakura.

Naruto cemberut.

"Kalau aku sukanya sama _Constantin_! Dia tuh raja yang gagah perkasa dan... Wuiiihh!" Sakura girang sambil mesem-mesem.

"Wooooo! Dia udah kakek-kakek, tahu! Wajahnya juga ganteng darimana? Gantengan gue!" Naruto tunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kepedean itu dilarang!"

"Huh!"

"Yang ganteng tuh _Alexander The Great_ sama _Pericles_." Sahut Shion.

"_Pericles _itu kalau gak salah lelaki yang memenggal kepala salah satu dari 3 Medusa bersaudara dengan senjata pemberian dewi _Olympus_, kan? _Pericles _yang memenggal kepala salah satu Medusa hanya dengan melihat bayangannya saja agar tidak menjadi patung? Memangnya dia ganteng ya?" Tenten jadi bingung sendiri mendengar perkataan Shion.

"Yahh... Menurut sugestiku sih begitu." Shion jadi _sweatdrop _sendiri.

Tenten _sweatdrop _ria.

"Kalau aku tuh sukanya sama _Jeanne d' arc_! Dia tuh udah cantik, keren, tabah, dan pemberani! Dia pahlawan wanita dari perancis yang gagah berani, juga cantiiiikk banget! Dia kan masih muda banget! Seumuran kita lah! Terus udah maju ke medan perang di barisan paling depan! Dia juga udah pakai baju tempur besi! Rambutnya sayang sekali dari panjang malah dipotong jadi pendek. Terus..."

Naruto memotong pujian Tenten kepada tokoh pujaannya, "Iya iya... _You _udah berkali-kali bilang cantik ke penyihir yang dihukum matinya dibakar pada tiang bersama jerami-jerami."

"ENAK AJA! Itu cuma tuduhan kosong belaka! Dia bukan penyihir! Dia dapat panggilan dari malaikat dari gereja sebelah rumahnya karena emang... lagi beruntung kali!" Sepertinya Tenten tak menemukan alasan logis untuk menjelaskan apa pemicu awalnya Jeanne mendengar suara panggilan dari malaikat saat ia berada di halaman rumahnya. 

Naruto mencibir. Tenten mendelik.

"Sudah, hoi. Masing-masing punya persepsi sendiri-sendiri." Lerai Sakura.

"Baiklah! Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu ya!" Tenten pamit kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Lo mau nyari di perpus?" tanya Naruto belagak.

"Ho'oh." sahut Tenten cuek. Ia berjalan keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: I Wont Let You...=**

.

.

.

Gadis yang rambutnya diikat itu berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Perpustakaan itu sudah tua. Perpustakaan itu sudah diurus oleh beberapa generasi kepala sekolah ini. Banyak buku-buku tua yang bisa dijadikan referensi untuk mencari jawaban tugasnya.

Ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

**Krieett...**

Pintu berderit saat dibuka perlahan oleh Tenten. Tenten melongokan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Ada orang?" sapanya entah pada siapa. Tak ada sahutan. Perpustakaan sangat sepi. Perpustakaan itu telah diberi predikat 'Tempat Tersepi Sepanjang Sejarah Rikudou International School'. Itu memang benar. Jarang sekali ada yang sudi berkunjung tempat yang penuh buku-buku tua berdebu ini. Pengawas perpustakaan pun tak ada.

Tenten menghela napas. Ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, kemudian menutup pintu perpustakaan.

Ia berjalan menuju rak-rak buku yang telah diberi tanda. Ia menemukan rak bernamakan 'Sejarah Dunia (World History)'. Tenten tersenyum, ia berjalan ke depan rak.

Pertama, sejarah pahlawan pujaannya, _Jeanne d' arc_.

"_Jeanne... Jeanne.. _Dimana kau?" Tenten menelusuri deretan buku-buku dengan jemari lentiknya sambil melihat satu-persatu judul punggung buku. Saat itu ia menemukan buku yang masuk dalam tokoh yang menjadi tugasnya, tapi, ia mengutamakan tokoh pahlawan wanita dari perancis itu dahulu.

Aha, ketemu.

Tenten tersenyum girang, ia mengambil buku tersebut.

"Hoah! Tebal!" Tenten semakin girang karena buku itu tebal. Ia meniup debu-debu yang menempel di permukaan buku, kemudian membukanya perlahan karena buku itu telah tua.

"Horeeee!" Tenten bersorak. Ia gembira sekali. Karena dalam buku, banyak ilustrasi lukisan saat _Jeanne _berperang, menemani raja dilantik, saat diinterogasi dalam penjara, dan saat dibakar. Masih banyak lagi. Bahkan, ada foto tanda tangan asli _Jeanne _yang artistik.

"Yee! Yee! Yee! Yee! Yuhuuuuu!" Tenten menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Tak sadar ia menari balet, _break dance, shuffle dance, _bahkan tarian khas kerajaan eropa.

**DUK!**

Tenten membeku di tempat. Tariannya berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang seperti habis dilempari sesuatu. Ia melihat ke sekitar lantai. Ia menemukan di dekatnya ada sebuah buku sebesar buku saku. Buku '_**Guilottine knife in France**_'.

Tenten merinding. Ia dilempari buku seram oleh seseorang entah siapa.

Tunggu sebentar, _Guilottine _pernah dipakai untuk memenggal _Marie Antoinette _dan suaminya. Setelahnya, alat sadis itu dikecam dan dilarang keras oleh pemerintahan karena alat itu tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

Jangan-jangan... Ada arwah _Marie _di perpustakaan?

Tenten menegang. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian...

"AAAAAAAAHH! ADA _MARIE ANTOINETTE _GENTAYANGAN DI PERPUSTAKAAAAAANNN!" tanpa sadar Tenten berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai suaranya menggema dan memantul di dinding perpustakaan.

"Tch! Bodoh, suaramu terlalu keras!"

Tenten makin merinding mendengar suara seseorang entah darimana. Suara laki-laki.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! SUAMINYA JUGA GENTAYANGAN DI PERPUSTAKAAAAAAAANNN!"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku suami _Marie_?"

"HUWAAAAAAAAA! NUOOOOOOOO! ALGOJO YANG MENGADILI _MARIE _GENTAYANGAN DI PERPUSTAKAAAAAAANNN!"

**DAK!**

"Isshh..." Tenten meringis saat ada sebuah buku novel terlempar ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke asal buku itu dilempar.

Ia mendapati, seorang pemuda yang berseragam sekolahnya, dengan rambut _emo raven_ yang berantakan, sedang memandang kesal ke arahnya.

Ia merona karena betapa tampan dan _cool_nya pemuda itu.

"Jangan asal menyimpulkan sesuatu ya. Lihat dulu siapa yang melemparimu dengan buku, baru berteriak." Pemuda itu mendengus.

"Oh." Tenten mengambil nafas. "AAAAAAAAAA! TERNYATA ORANG ITU PEMUDA INIIIIIIII!"

"_Bakayaro_!" Pemuda itu menghampirinya, kemudian membungkam mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. "Tak perlu anggap serius ucapanku tadi."

Tenten menggangguk kecil.

Pemuda itu melepaskannya.

"Hhh, telingaku sakit." Pemuda itu menghela napas.

Tenten tersenyum kikuk, "M-Maaf deh. Kukira..."

"Bodoh, mana mungkin ada arwah orang itu disini, di Jepang. Perancis dan Jepang jaraknya berkilo-kilo dari sini."

"Kalau pakai jurus teletransporter, pasti bisa."

"Mana mungkin di zamannya itu ada yang seperti itu."

Tenten tersenyum kikuk.

"Sekarang, kau mau apa di perpustakaan ini? Kau berisik. Sudah menari-nari di perpustakaan, bahkan berteriak. Kau pikir tak ada orang yang terganggu oleh suara nyaringmu itu?"

Tenten mengelus tengkuknya, "Yaah, soalnya kelihatannya tidak ada orang disini."

Pemuda itu menghela napas frustasi, ia memungut buku-buku yang tadi ia lempar kepada Tenten dari lantai.

Tenten melihat _tag name _pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha?" Tenten mengernyit. Pemuda yang sedang membersihkan debu dari buku-buku yang dipegangnya, melirik.

Tenten merasa _familliar_. Mmm... Marganya mirip dengan Uchiha Madara, kepala sekolah kedua di Rikudou International School. Sekarang sih, Madara mungkin telah meninggal atau sudah menjadi kakek-kakek renta.

"Aaah! Uchiha!" Tenten mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Uchiha Madara!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau cucunya kepala sekolah kedua ya!?"

"Lalu?"

"Benar atau tidak!?"

"Hn."

" 'Hn' itu ya atau tidak!?"

"Aku anak dari cucu Madara."

"Kau cicitnya!?"

"Hn."

"Pantas saja..." Tenten mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Ia sudah merasa aneh saat melihat mata _onyx _Sasuke dan wajah rupawan khas Uchiha.

"Apa? Kau fans keluarga Uchiha, eh?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Enak saja! Aku fansnya _Jeanne_!"

"Huh, orang yang sudah meninggal kau menyukainya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Terserahku mau suka atau tidak, kan!? Toh bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kau benar-benar bukan Uchiha Fans Girl?"

"TENTU SAJA!" Tenten berkedut marah dan keki saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Fans Girl? Cuih! Walau semua anggota Uchiha itu sempurna, tetapi Tenten tak mau menjadi Fans Girl mereka! Kecuali kalau hatinya memang tergerak.

Sasuke menyeringai. Tenten tersentak.

Ia jadi teringat lelaki brengsek di gudang tadi pagi. Ia mengira Sasuke adalah orang yang sama saja dengan lelaki di gudang itu.

Tenten bersiap dengan buku yang dibawanya, "Mendekat selangkah saja, atau kutimpuk kau dengan buku ini!"

"Cih, siapa juga yang sudi. Cewek jelek."

Tenten mulai naik darah.

"APA MAUMU, HAH!?"

"Membaca."

"SANA MEMBACA! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT! HUSH! HUSH!"

Tetapi Sasuke malah mendekat kepadanya.

Tenten melancarkan ultimatum seseram mungkin kepada Sasuke, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak takut pada apapun.

Tenten tidak bisa –lebih tepatnya tidak mau- melempar buku sejarah pahlawan kesukaannya. Buku itu telah tua. Bila dilempar, akan rusak. Ia tak mau melempar buku itu. Sama saja ia membuang tokoh pujaannya sendiri bila ia melemparnya kepada Sasuke.

Tenten yang panik itu, berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Karena berlari sambil melihat kepada Sasuke, ia tidak melihat ke depan. Sehingga tanpa ia ketahui ia berlari ke rak buku kamus bahasa dunia.

**BRAKK!**

"Akh!" ia terpekik kaget sekaligus kesakitan. Ia menunduk sambil mengelus pelipisnya yang terbentur rak buku. Tanpa ia ketahui, rak bergoyang, kemudian...

**BRUK! DUK! DUK! SRAK!**

Buku-buku kamus di rak berjatuhan kepadanya. Ia sempat melihat ke atas saat menyadari rak bergoyang.

"Kyaa!" Ia melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengira ia akan tertimpuk oleh buku, namun...

**BRAK! BRUK! BRUGH! DAK! **

Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, malahan ia merasa hangat.

Tenten membuka matanya yang tadi ia tutup. Ia kaget melihat Sasuke si Pria Brengsek –itulah panggilan Tenten kepadanya- memeluknya dengan menahan semua buku yang jatuh dengan lengannya. Mereka berdua terduduk di lantai.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil memandangi Tenten yang aman dalam pelukannya.

Tenten merasakan wajahnya memanas. Wajah tampan Sasuke berada dekat di depan wajahnya. Ia seperti melihat pantulan langit hitam pada malam hari saat melihat manik mata _onyx _Sasuke.

"E-Ettooo... Uhm!" Tenten mengangguk. Tenten menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat lengan Sasuke. Jas dan kain lengan kemeja Sasuke berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah. Darah merembes pada kain.

Tenten terpekik, "Kau terluka!"

"Hn?" Sasuke melihat ke arah yang dipandangi Tenten, kemudian kembali cuek. "Nanti tertutup sendiri."

"Mana mungkin, bodoh! Ayo ke UKS!"

"Malas."

"Urgh!" Tenten menggeram. Ia sedang cemas pada luka Sasuke, Sasuke begitu tenang dan cueknya kepada luka sendiri.

Akhirnya, Tenten menarik dasi sekolah Sasuke. Ia seret Sasuke tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang protes marah kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Natsu menerima flame disini, asal harus login dan tidak pakai bahasa kasar. :D

R & R?


End file.
